Never again
by JS Abhi
Summary: I won't be that person any more. It's going to happen never again.


**A/N Hello friends. I don't even know if y'all remember me hehe. But this is a duo OS. This isn't exactly based on any episode or story. It's just a random thought which I penned down and yet y'all can relate it to many episodes. **

**I hope you all have a happy read. :D**

* * *

He looked at me, like the world was again a strange place to him. There was no fire in his eyes but the guilt of wishing something he could never have. There were no hopes. People always do take him for granted. And why would they not? They know, I am here to put all his pieces back in their right places after they have him all broken.

There was he, sitting right in front of me. Maybe no one, but me, notices how badly he wants to expose his bleeding heart. I sat beside him. Both of us were so quiet, so silent, until he decided to give in.

And there was I, holding him close to my heart as he cried. Because I know, I've read somewhere. 'Tears are the words heart can't express'. So I'm letting him express all the words, though they aren't making any logical sense to me. Just feelings, that's it. Feelings of hurt, pain, anger, weakness.. so many. All of them gushing out. And I'm not saying anything. Not even shushing him. Because, you know, sometimes 'everything's going to be alright' doesn't really work.

So I patted his back and caressed his hair, in a try to make him stop. But he didn't. He kept on crying. When his loud sobs started to become silent tears, I held him by his shoulders and broke the hug. Red eyes, messed up hair, tear stained cheeks..once again a fucked up state.

"Abhijeet" I sighed as I called out his name. "Yaar..you are very special. And I know it isn't limited to me. Let's set the record straight. No one makes me smile the way you can, without trying. I know I'm a difficult person to stick around with at times, but you are still there. You were there, you are there and I know you'll always be. Aur mai tumhare liye kabhi bhi kuch bhi kar sakta hun. Waqt, jagah, log..koi bhi maine nahi rakhte. Sirf tum. Mere liye tumhari khushi sabse zyaada zaruri hai. And I hope you know it."

He looked down, so I continued, " Abhi.. sometimes you have to accept the fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be."

I waited for his response. He spoke with a sad smile, without meeting my gaze. "Daya, you don't even know what happened."

I shrugged. "Look at me. Do you really think I want to know what has happened?"

He shook his head and rested his back on the black rock. His gaze was fixed somewhere in the air. I couldn't really make out. So I stayed there. Silent. A thought crawled up my mind as we sat there. Maybe there are only a handful of people who find comfortable silence overrated. Meet me. I am one of them.

"Do you remember who you were before the world told you who you should be?"

His sudden question startled me. As a reaction, a "what?" came out of my mouth.

He glanced at me, tilting his neck, waiting for my response. He's one of those people in the world who know 'what' is just an instant reaction. The opposite person has already understood the question.

"Oh." I said, thinking about what he just asked me. "Tell me Daya, do you?" He asked again. His eyes were glistening. What is going on in his mind? Seriously. What is it? And do I? Do I really remember what kind of person I was before the world invaded me? Am I..surprised?

I shook my head, whispering, "Maybe innocent?"

He shook his head once again and stood up from his place. So I stood up too. He walked a little further allowing the water to touch his feet. He asked me one more question. "If the world was blind, how many people would we love to impress?"

I was dumbfound, confused. But maybe the question wasn't directed towards me. 'Cause I heard him speak in a broken voice.

"I tried, I tried so hard. But I can't now. I won't! I am tired of being perfect when it isn't humanly possible. And I'm tired of meeting their expectations. No night ever soothes me. And it fucking hurts when I get all the flashbacks of what I am trying to forget or..or what I've already forgotten." He breathed heavily and I couldn't really make out if he was crying from where I stood. So I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He hung his head down as a silent tear escaped his eye. He spoke again, very slowly this time.

"You ask me to be happy. You say life is beautiful. But I'm so engulfed in finding my real self that I've got no time to experience it...I am erasing this me. The 'me' which they created. Because I can't afford to break myself once more, but I can surely afford to break all the chains tying me down."

"You believe you can do this alone?"

He turned towards me with his hands on his waist, and a strange yet meaningful look on his face.

"Can I rely on you?"

I gulped. "Will it make you happy?"

There was silence for some moments and to say it scared me would be an understatement. He whispered, maybe swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Don't you know the answer?"

I sighed.

'_Cause I_ _actually do._

* * *

**THE END**

**Please do tell me how was it. **

**Have a happy day.**

**Take care, Janhvi.**


End file.
